


Overworked and underpaid

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Protective Magnus, Sleepy Cuddles, Taako Needs A Hug, sleepy taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Taako is a massive idiot and decides that who needs sleep when you can be angsty instead and not go to your friends for help, which doesnt quite pay off in the end, and he ends up in their arms after all. (quite literally)
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Taako, Merle Highchurch & Taako
Kudos: 53





	Overworked and underpaid

Taako was tired, it wasn't like he had  _ no  _ reason to be, because he’d been on guard while the others slept last night and was damn near 36 hours awake and on his feet or alert or  _ whatever _ and he had got to a point where he was falling asleep standing up, which he can't say was a rare experience in his life at the moment. Not to mention that he hadnt really been getting much sleep before hand due to dumb stuff and thinking about past stuff that he sure as hell did not want to think of ever-a-fucking-gain. Stupid bureau missions, to see if theres a stupif artifact in a stupid cave in the middle of nowhere.

Merle and magnus were still trooping on ahead, seemingly not noticing the tire their friend was currently in, and taako had no real want to point out to them that he was damn sleepy because that was all in a day's work, and part of the job, and he would goddamn deal with it like the adult elf he was because the others had never slowed them down for something as stupid and babyish as needing a nap.

“Hey Taako are you doing okay back there?” merles voice called out from a good twenty feet in front, at least the wizard assumed it was merle, his vision had gotten a bit more fuzzy in the past 10 minutes, maybe a bit more than he’d like to admit to. 

“Yeah, im peachy” 

Magnus took a second to look back at his friend, who was using his umbra staff as a walking stick with a look of disbelief on his face, obviously there was something wrong with taako, his usual cocky, sarcastic attitude had been dulled to an almost non-existent level, and if they'd had a bit more time, he probably would have stayed back to question it more, but as of right now they really didn't have time, and if taako had an issue he would surely bring it up with one of them, he was an adult, he couldn't really make him talk and the faster they get this over and done with the baster they got to go back to the bureau and  _ rest _ . 

* * *

An hour later by the time the group had reached the entrance to the cave door taako could barely keep his eyes open, he was shaking slightly, swaying back and forth on his feet noticeably and the other two members of the party had a growing level of worry for their elven friend, especially when it was possible they might need him soon, because caves were not the safest place known to man and who knows what kept itself in there.

But he was an adult. 

And would tell them , they really hoped he would

“Are you sure you’re okay to go in there taako you look… really tired”

“I-I’m fine, t-totally good”

They walked slightly further into the cave, darkness slowly taking hold of their vision, only slightly helped by a torch merle was holding at slightly above the ground height, which was incredibly helpful at seeing the path but was not particularly helpful at seeing ay approaching enemies. 

And that's when they heard it, the sound of squawking in the distance, and then suddenly they were being attacked by an onslaught of rather murderous looking bats guarding who-knows-what in the tunnel.

Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, the majority of the bats were thoroughly knocked out within the first few seconds of the fight, until one started flying at a majorly zoned out taako. 

  
“TAAKO! WATCH OUT!”

And then he was being hit round the head with a large fluffy bat monster.

He lurched forward, only barely been caught by the far larger frame of magnus, who had now pulled him into his arms bridal style in the kind of protective manor that he was known for but taako could never really say he’d been on the receiving end of. Or say that he had wanted to be, but magnus was  _ warm, _ and  _ cosy _ and  _ safe _ and he could already feel himself drifting off involuntarily, his limbs become heavier by the second as he cuddled himself further into the man's chest. 

“Taako?”

“uh-huh” 

“Are you ok? This isn't like you, you’ve been acting strange all day”

There was silence for a moment, taako could feel the eyes are both magnus and merle staring at him, but also too tired to notice the dimly lit conversation they were mouthing above his head about their friends well-being and when they last saw him sleep, or eat, or take care of himself in general. 

“Hey taako , buddy” Merle was using a soft voice, the kind you’d expect to be used on a child, which he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed at, part of him was needy and wanted to be babied right now. “When was the last time you slept”

“About” pause. “Two days ago bu-ut, it's been awhile since i slept well” 

Both men pulled a breath of worry in. 

“Why didn't you tell us?”

“I didn't want to worry you guys, you don't moan about being tired, and you're not needy, or as annoying as me, and i didnt want to burden you anymore”

“Taako if you need a rest, or soemone to talk to, or anything, never let it get to the point where youre falling asleep in my arms because you were too stupid and self-sacrificial to think that you were any less important than the two of us.” Magnus said sternly, “got it?”

But it fell on deaf ears, taako was already out like a light, and the rest of the mission would have to wait because right now they were going to take the wizard home so he could sleep for the next month if both of them had to pin him to the bed.

but as soon as he woke up the three of them would be having a _long_ chat.


End file.
